


Red Riding Hood and The Big Bad Wolf

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, First Meetings, Fluffy, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Red Riding Hood AU, Werewolf Alec, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus is on his way to his parents' house when he runs into the Big Bad Wolf. Who's an adorable dork!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiorino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/gifts).



> Inspired by fanart of @chop_SH on Twitter  
> https://twitter.com/chop_SH/status/1000762423379283968?s=19

“Ugh, I really don’t want to do this,” was saying Magnus under his breath as he was getting ready to leave the house. He was planning a visit to his parents, who lived on the other side of the forest. He didn’t mind visiting his mother, but it was his father that made him roll his eyes, sighing. He was holding a basket of food, mainly for his mother as he locked the door of his house and headed off to the woods. His father always said that the woods were dangerous and that he needed to use portals, but Magnus loved taking a stroll through the forest. He liked nature and animals, sighing as he felt a cold breeze of the autumn welcoming his cheeks and he shuddered, placing the red hood of his coat over his head. 

 

Magnus liked the coat, it was red and all about it screamed  _ extra _ , which was so like Magnus. Trying to ignore his father, Magnus took in a deep breath and headed off to the woods, whistling to himself as he walked down the path, smiling when he heard the birds singing on the branches, clutching on the basket in his hands and then he took the turn onto the left. Magnus knew the way to his parent’s house like the back of his palm, it wasn’t his first time going there. He didn’t know why his father was so afraid of the woods, saying that there was a Big Bad Wolf on the run, eating village people and Magnus rolled his eyes. He had magic, he could take care of the wolf if he would want to attack him.

 

While Magnus was walking completely carefree, he didn’t know that he was for a fact being followed by something. Well, not something, but rather  _ someone _ . No other than a hungry, Alpha wolf, starving and looking for his next prey, eyes flowing up when he saw Magnus walking down the road and a little smirk spread across his face as he was following the man in the red hood. He looked kind of funny, truth be told. What kind of a person would go out dressed like that?

 

As the wolf was judging his prey’s poor taste in fashion, he was slowly coming closer to him, slowly creeping up on him, Magnus completely unaware of the fact that he was being followed. For now. He felt his stomach growling and he cursed; it’s been days since he had last had any food and his eyes were focused on that basket in Magnus’ hands. What? You’d think he’d eat a human. Oh, no, no! Whatever the man was carrying in his basket, it smelled yummy, so he was following the yummy smell, hunching his back and he growled, thus startling Magnus when he heard a growl and then the bushes next to him started fidgeting.

 

“Who’s there?” asked Magnus quickly when he heard something. It sounded like a wolf and he felt his blood freeze with fear, but he then reminded himself who he was. He was Magnus Bane, the wolf should be running away from him. “Show yourself,” said Magnus and snapped his fingers, blue sparks of magic under his fingers and he narrowed his eyes when it all went quiet. Okay, maybe he was only imagining things? If it was a wolf, it would attack him by then and he then just rolled his eyes, turned around and wanted to continue his way to his parents, but suddenly the wolf jumped in front of him, cutting him the way to continue and Magnus’ eyes widened when the wolf towered over him.

 

Alec decided to catch him by surprise, so he jumped in front of him and growled, trying to look all scary. It usually worked, it was how he got food from people that were coming back from the farmer’s market. However, this time, he didn’t have such luck. Magnus jumped back when the werewolf jumped in front of him, but Alec froze as well when he locked his eyes with the man in the Red Hood. Eyes locked, he was just standing there, staring and he then blinked a few times when he reminded himself that he should be hunting, hunching his back again, growling, but it didn’t work, because he found himself staring in the man’s pretty eyes again and he looked down. Well, crap!

 

Magnus’ eyes widened that he was welcomed by a werewolf, who was in his half wolf form and half human form, blinking and for a second he shook when he looked into his eyes. Those weren’t eyes of a killer, but of a mere adorable puppy! However, the werewolf growled again and Magnus stepped back. “What do you want from me, mutt?” asked Magnus, trying to hide the fact that he was scared and Alec took offense to that.

 

“Hey, I’m a pureblood,” growled Alec and flushed when his eyes fell down the man’s strong arms. Oh, someone indeed worked out and he swallowed thickly when he looked back at Magnus, who was now rolling his eyes as he wanted to go. What? He wasn't afraid of him?! People usually screamed and ran when he would jump in front of them and this one was just staring back at him and dared to be even cocky! Alec was flustered and he blinked a few times when Magnus wanted to walk past him, but he quickly followed him.

 

“Can't you leave me alone?”

 

Alec was taken back, but then he growled again and jumped in front of Magnus. “I'm an Alpha and you will  _ not _ run away from me, Red,” said Alec, trying to intimidate him and when Magnus rolled his eyes, he grabbed his shoulders and pinned him against the tree, cheeks red and he felt his heart hammering a bit faster. “I'll eat  _ you _ ,” he said and brought his face closer to him, showing him his fangs. Magnus didn't even flinch and he raised an eyebrow.

 

Magnus wasn't buying it, if the wolf wanted him dead, he would have eaten him already. “Is this supposed to scare me?” asked Magnus and pressed his lips together as Alec struggled to find his come back. Okay, seriously, what the hell?

 

“Um,” said the wolf a bit confused. “Yes?”

 

The confused look on his face caught Magnus off guard and he blinked a few times, because he suddenly found him  _ adorable.  _ Magnus looked down and narrowed his eyes when he saw that the wolf's tail was happily waggling around as Alec was again staring into his eyes. Alec drooped his wolf ears when Magnus looked up at him and he smiled. “We both know you're not going to eat me,” said Magnus and gently pushed the wolf away, Alec's tail still waggling. “Now let me go, I need to get to my parents,” he then said and walked past Alec, who quickly followed him, stomach growling with hunger. 

 

“Do you want me to show you the way?” asked Alec.

 

“I know it, thank you,” shot Magnus back and Alec frowned, looking at the grass field as they just walked past it. He was going to get his hands on that basket. “Do you plan to stalk me the whole way there?” asked Magnus in annoyance, but there was also a little amused grin on his face, because it looked like the adorable wolf had taken an interest in him. However then he heard Alec's stomach growling in hunger and he froze. Wait, that couldn't mean anything good…!

 

“What do you have in that basket?” asked Alec curiously.

 

“Stuff,” said Magnus and walked faster.

 

“What stuff?” asked Alec, his tail waggling faster and Magnus grinned. His ears were perked up then and Magnus arched an eyebrow. “Okay, I'll make you a deal,” said Alec and growled again. He was scary, yes? No! Adorable, though. “I won't eat you if you give me that basket,” said Alec and reached for it.

 

“Get your paws off,” said Magnus and pulled away. “This is for my mom, shoo,” said Magnus protectively.

 

“Very well, you leave me no choice,” said Alec and grabbed Magnus’ hand, who froze at the touch. Magnus got that the wolf was hungry, but he made the food especially for his mom and it took him forever to make it. So he'd fight the Big Bad Wolf if he needed to and Alec drooped his ears and he sighed. “I'll have to eat you,” said Alec.

 

“Well,” said Magnus. “I know I look  _ yummy,” _ said Magnus and Alec flushed. What was that supposed to mean?!  Well, Magnus looked good enough to eat up… not literally, but still! His lips looked tasty and Alec wouldn't be opposed to tasting them. No, what was he thinking?! Magnus chuckled when he saw Alec's adorable reaction, but just rolled his eyes. “But I can guarantee you I don't  _ taste  _ good,” said Magnus and winked, making the wolf trip over his feet, landing on the floor. Magnus’ jaw dropped and he then started laughing when Alec's tail was in between his legs, embarrassed as hell and Magnus in the end decided to take pity on the poor clumsy wolf. So, he offered him his hand and Alec shyly took it, allowing Magnus to pull him up on his legs.

 

“Thank you,” whispered Alec and pressed his lips together, face redder than Magnus’ coat and he wanted to run away, but couldn't even move as he was that embarrassed. His tail was wrapped around his leg, hands behind his back and his ears were down again. Magnus’ heart shook as he found Alec even more adorable and he cursed. This was the scary Big Bad Wolf?! That people were so afraid of? He was nothing but a little awkward bean and Magnus chuckled when he heard Alec's stomach rumbling in hunger. Very well. Magnus couldn't just walk away.

 

“You're adorable,” said Magnus and slowly reached up and gently patted Alec's head without even thinking about it and Alec's eyes widened at the touch. Instead of backing away, Alec leaned into the touch and his tail started happily waggling again, ears perking up and he closed his eyes. Oh, that felt good! If he would scratch him behind the ear then- Alec literally purred (and he was a wolf!) when Magnus reached behind his ear and Magnus grinned. “Okay you may take one thing from the basket,” said Magnus and Alec perked up happily.

 

In the end, Alec settled for a piece of pie and some bread, thus his hunger was gone for a little while. Happy, Alec didn't want to bother Magnus anymore so he allowed him to go to his parents. However, Alec wanted to show him how grateful he was, so during the time that Magnus was visiting his parents, the Big Bad Wolf was picking up flowers for the handsome man in red hood. He knew that he would see him again, Magnus would take the same road back home. After he was done with the bouquet, he sat by the road and waited. It was a long wait, but Alec wanted to see  _ him _ again! He was so kind and wasn't afraid of him. And his hand was so warm. And his eyes were so pretty! His smile was that of an angel and his heart was beating fast when he looked at the flowers? Would he like them? Alec shook and he then quickly got onto his legs when he heard footsteps, jumping behind the nearest tree, slowly peeking out and he smiled because it was Red again!

 

Alec looked at the flowers and his heart was beating very, very fast. Breathe in and out! And in and out! Alec exhaled and then finally plucked enough courage, jumping in front of Magnus yet again, who let out a loud yelp. “Red! Wait up,” hollered the wolf and straightened himself up, Magnus’ eyes wide and he snorted when he noticed that the wolf was following him  _ again. _

 

“Oh look! If it isn't my stalker,” joked Magnus.

 

“I'm not-” started Alec but then his voice trailed off and he looked down. Okay, maybe it looked like he was stalking him, but he  _ wasn't.  _ “I just-”

 

“I'm kidding,” said Magnus and smiled. “And call me Magnus,” he said and Alec's jaw dropped. Okay, he should tell him his own name!

 

“I'm Alec!” said Alec and Magnus chuckled.

 

“So Alexander, the wolf,” mused Magnus and winked, Alec flushing and he chuckled. “So, now what?” asked Magnus and smiled when he saw that the wolf had something in his hands, hiding it behind his back.

 

“Umm,” said Alec. “I-I just wanted to say thank you for the pie,” said Alec quickly and handed the flowers to Magnus, looking down as his face reddened again and he cleared his throat, biting into his lower lip. “I, um, hope you like flowers,” he then added and clasped his hands together after Magnus took the flowers, who smiled. Aw, the wolf was so kind and sweet. He pressed his lips together and grinned.

 

“Thank you,” said Magnus. “You're such a sweetheart,” he said and smelled the flowers. “I love flowers, how did you know?” asked Magnus in amusement and grinned, Alec shrugging and Magnus happily sighed. Alec was about to say something, but then his stomach growled  _ again  _ and Magnus started laughing. “Again?!” asked Magnus and Alec just flushed as the other was still laughing.

 

“Picking flowers is tiring,” explained Alec and Magnus shook his head. He was too adorable and Magnus just had to see more of him. 

 

“Ah,” said Red. “Well. I'm headed home for some supper,” said Magnus and Alec's tail started waggling eagerly. “You can join me if you want, you Big Bad Wolf.”

 

“Big Bad Wolf accepts,” whispered Alec and tried to stay calm, but his tail was waggling like crazy and Magnus slowly took his hand into his own as they walked back to Magnus’ place, where Magnus made sure to feed his puppy properly this time. Also Alec learned that Magnus was a  _ warlock _ which made sense why Magnus wasn't running away from him before. And he was  _ magical  _ indeed. 

 

Magnus couldn't stop smiling as he talked with Alec; he was such an adorable dork and by the time Alec had to leave, Magnus was head over heels for him. Asmodeus always warned him to stay away from the werewolves, so it amused Magnus to no end how his father was going to react that Magnus was now going to be seeing one on _ daily _ basis.


	2. Can I Eat You Up?

Big Bad Wolf was slowly creeping upon a little house hidden in the woods, a little grin on his face as he was getting closer to it. His tail was happily waggling around, excited as he was now very close to the house and he was happily humming to himself. He was paying Red a little surprise visit and he smiled. He and Red were  _ friends.  _ Alec was so happy about it; he finally had a friend. After all of those years of being alone, he finally he had someone to hang out with. Well, he had his family, but he longed for more, of course. A true friend, though he wasn’t so sure if you’d suppose to find your friends cute. Or if it was normal to feel the wish to kiss them on the lips. Well, whatever it was, Alexander liked the man in the red hood. He was kind and nice to him. He never yelled at him like other people when they would try to shoo him away. That was if they weren’t too afraid of him. 

 

So, there he was, creeping upon the house, his back hunched as he then quickly ran up to the door and straightened himself up, fixing his hair and then he took in a deep breath. His heart was feeling fuzzy and his tummy felt as if it was about to burst from happiness, rubbing his palms together and he then quickly knocked onto the door, pressed his ear against the door and listened, because no one was coming to open the door for him and he tried knocking again. Again, nothing and he felt completely crushed, his ears drooping down and his shoulders slumped. So, was the Big Bad Wolf forced to spend the day alone?

 

“Magnus isn’t home,” whispered Alec to himself and placed his hands together in front of him. That was what he thought until he heard a loud thump from the other side of the house and then he heard a grunt that sounded awfully a lot like Magnus’. It sounded like Magnus was struggling, or even worse… in pain! Alec’s heart dropped and he quickly ran to the other side of the house, snarling and growling, because he wanted to attack whoever was attacking his friend. But when he got there, he was surprised as Magnus was completely alone.

 

Not just alone, but also free of clothes! For some reason, he was standing there only in his trousers, topless and the wolf was taken back as he was provided with such a  _ yummy _ sight. There it was again the wish to eat Magnus up. Alec cursed, because he knew they were supposed to be only friends, but it was his wishful thinking that it wanted them to be more than friends. However, he didn’t pine too much, because Magnus grunted again and Alec’s jaw dropped when he saw that Magnus was in fact practicing his magic and he blinked a few times, his tail then wrapped around his leg as he continued to creep upon Magnus. It was kind of inappropriate, but Alec couldn’t help himself, okay? 

 

Magnus snapped his fingers, making a little ball of magic appear in between his palms and he made it travel across the sky, then back to him and so on. Alec had never seen Magnus use his magic like this before and he had to admit it, that he was beautiful with his magic out on display like that, Alec’s tail then happily wraggling around as he was watching the magic ball dance across the sky, barely restraining the urge to go chase it. Then Magnus took in a deep breath and turned around a bit more, Alec noticing that Magnus was all sweaty and he almost died, growling a bit as he then formed fists with his hands.

 

Okay, you got this, he said to himself. He was an Alpha, after all. He could control himself, right? Alec’s fangs were out and he quickly covered his mouth as he let out a loud growl, startling Magnus as he jumped and quickly turned around. Magnus didn’t know that he was being watched  _ again _ by the wolf. Honestly, he was such a stalker that it made Magnus laugh out loud when Alec even tried to defend himself. But, at the same time, he was beyond adorable and Magnus quickly tried to cover himself up as he found out that he was being watched, but then relaxed that it was only Alec. Now, Alexander could stare all he wanted. In fact, he already was enjoying the view and when Alec saw that he was caught, he quickly looked down, his tail back around his leg and Magnus started laughing. Shy and embarrassed wolf was just beyond adorable and hilarious. 

 

“Oh, it’s my stalker again,” said Magnus and then slowly made his way to Alec when he put on a shirt, much to Alec’s disappointment. He would love to have a closer look at him and he shuddered when Magnus was closer to him. He smelled so good, Alec swallowing thickly as it was really, really hard to fight off the urge then and he was looking down, his face red and Magnus grinned. “You really do have a voyeuristic side to you, don’t you?” asked Magnus, only joking and Alec looked down.

 

“N-no, it’s not l-like that,” managed to stutter out the wolf, who was still trying to get himself under control and he then took in a deep breath as he forced himself to look up at Red, who was now laughing and Alec guessed that Magnus was only joking, exhaling out in relief and he then pressed his lips together. “You, um, you’re… very magical,” said Alec then as he didn’t know what to say and didn’t like the silence that fell in between them. However, he quite quickly figured it out that it would be probably for the best if he kept his mouth shut and he cleared his throat, trying to appear like a sane werewolf. “I-I mean very good at magic,” he then corrected himself, but it didn’t really help as Magnus was still laughing. 

 

“I know, right?” asked Magnus and chuckled. It was beyond adorable, because it was so obvious that Alec liked him a lot more than a friend. The feeling was mutual, but Magnus was still taking it slow. He didn’t know how dating a werewolf really looked like, but he enjoyed Alexander’s presence a lot. They spent almost every day together and he always had so much fun. Plus, Asmodeus freaked out so much after he heard that his precious son had taken a liking in a  _ werewolf.  _ Freaking out Asmodeus was such a bonus, really. 

 

Alec was quiet for a little while, because he felt bad. It was true, Magnus had a point; he was always stalking him even though that he wasn't doing it on purpose. He just couldn't help himself really, not when Magnus was looking all sweaty and so naked. Alec started shivering again and he looked down, placing his hands together behind his back and his ears were nervously twitching. The puppy felt guilty and Magnus chuckled, he could read Alexander like an open book. It was kind of hard not to as his ears and tail gave away his feelings and emotions and Magnus couldn't stop smiling; he was beyond adorable and he stepped even closer to Alec, whose body was burning up and he was gritting his teeth together, trying to  _ breathe.  _ Magnus was too close and he shuddered again when he felt Magnus’ hand on top of his head.

 

Magnus felt bad when he saw Alec's droopy ears and he pouted; he didn't want Alec to feel bad and for him to think that he was angry, so he decided to gently pat his head, scratching behind his ears because he knew it was Alec's favourite spot and he chuckled when he saw Alec's tail happily waggling and his eyes were closed yet again. Magnus’ hand just felt so good and he was putty under his touches, happily growling and Magnus’ smile widened up to his ears as he was biting on his lips. Gosh, did Alexander even know what he was doing to him? Him being so cute all of the time definitely wasn't good for Magnus’ heart and he was just sighing, eyes then on Alec's long lashes. He realised it only then when he noticed how close they were standing and he swallowed thickly.

 

“I'm not angry,” said Magnus and Alec opened his eyes, his ears then perking up and Magnus burst into laughter, making Alec frown in between his eyebrows deepen, but he didn't make a comment about it. “Now, to what do I owe the pleasure for the visit?” asked Magnus happily and Alec was pouting when Magnus stopped stroking his head. If it was up to Alec, Magnus’ hand would never stop working.

 

“I was bored,” said the wolf and was now happily explaining why he was there. It was Magnus this, Magnus that… so much Magnus that it made the warlock flush up. Okay, he got it; Alexander wanted to see him, but Alec couldn't stop talking, listing then why he liked spending time with Magnus and why Magnus was so great. The warlock was softly laughing and tried to fight off the blush the best way he could, but was failing miserably. Alec still wasn't done,  _ oh no.  _ “Magnus your face is really red,” suddenly said Alec and narrowed his eyes. Wow, he didn't even need his red hood to be called Red then and he placed his hand on top of Magnus’ forehead and frowned. Magnus was so hot! “Do you have a fever, you're hot,” he said and then flushed at his own words. Oh Magnus was hot in  _ many _ ways and he choked.

 

“I'm fine,” said Magnus and stepped back, Alec quick on his feet and he followed him, happily bouncing up and down. Magnus grinned and went closer to the wolf. “I'm happy you came,” said Magnus and winked. The wink sent Alec into a frenzy and he tried to think of something to say back, but words were all jumbled up in his head. Instead of telling him that he was happy to be there as well something stupid and idiotic left his mouth. 

 

“You smell so good, Magnus,” he blurted out. Okay, but could you blame him? Magnus was again very close and Alec could literally just reach over and eat Magnus up.  _ Crap!  _ Alec was absolutely mortified and he was tempted to run away and never come back again. But to not see his a Red again?! Alexander buried his face into his palms and he groaned. Why couldn't he flirt like a normal, sane person?! Why did he suck so much?! He could compliment his eyes, or his smile… but no, he just had to be a creep. How typical! He rolled his eyes and groaned. And this was exactly why he was still single!

 

Magnus was holding back his laughter. He  _ smelled _ good? Well, that was honestly the first for Magnus, but even though it sounded indeed kind of creepy, he couldn't say he was opposed to it. He could see Alec's discomfort and he was cracking up a little bit and then he cocked his head to the side. “Good enough to eat up?” asked Magnus and winked. “You did say I look yummy the other day,” he mused and Alec wanted to die. “Are you actually planning to eat me up one day?” teased Magnus. The sly smirk on his lips made Alec shudder as they both knew what Magnus meant. Alec wanted indeed eat him up, starting at the lips and then-

 

“I-” stammered Alec, but then his mouth shut when Magnus placed a finger on top of his lips and he smiled. Alec shuddered and he swallowed hard. Oh, Magnus was standing so, so close and Alec wanted to-

 

“Shh,” purred Magnus and smiled, dropping his hand down when he saw that Alec would be a good boy and listen to him. “What if I said I don't mind being eaten by you?” whispered Magnus and his teeth grazed his lower lip. Alec's heart was racing and he just let out a low growl. This wasn't good, Magnus was walking on a thin line. The growl made Magnus smile, it excited him. Alexander had a wild side to him he had yet to discover and he was dying to. Alec's eyes were then dark, no longer the eyes of a puppy and Magnus’ breath shook.  _ Oh God,  _ thought Magnus, deciding to push things a little bit further and he brought his face closer to Alec’s

 

“I like you,” blurted out Alec finally as he was far too gone to watch what he was saying. All he wanted was Magnus’ lips on him, breathing fast and hard. Magnus smile; it wasn't a secret they fancied each other, not really, but it was the first time that those words were spoken out loud and Magnus let out a loud hum, gasping a little bit. He leaned even closer and Alec growled when he felt Magnus’ breath on his lips. Magnus shook when he heard the almost possessive sounding growl and he licked his lower lip.

 

“I know,” whispered Magnus and gently cupped the wolf's cheek, thumb brushing against the skin and Magnus smiled when he felt Alexander's fluffy tail around him, leaning in a bit closer. “I like you too,” whispered Magnus back and Alec leaned in to kiss him. With a sly smirk, Magnus pulled back and Alec groaned.

 

“I'm hungry,” said Alec and Magnus smiled. “Let me get a taste already,” he added, voice low and Magnus finally leaned in and gently brushed their lips together, Alec darting his tongue out, but Magnus pulled away in the last second.

 

“Like it?” asked Magnus, whose heart was hammering in his chest.

 

“More,” growled Alec, starving and he pinned Magnus against the house, Magnus’ knees shaking when Alec's eyes glowed green, Magnus’ own glamour falling off and he revealed his beautiful warlock mark for Alec to admire. “So beautiful,” he gasped before he completely closed the distance between them, giving Magnus the taste of the real Alpha.

 

Licking across Magnus’ lower lip, he deepened their kiss immediately, gasping loudly when he explored Magnus’ mouth with his tongue, his head spinning as he pinned him against the wall harder, tighter, Magnus gasping when he felt Alec's strong and determined kisses, with a hint of innocence mixed in between the starvation and lust. Magnus moved his lips together with Alec, sucking on his lower lip, earning another growl from the wolf. It was almost animalistic, raw, hungry… tasting, wanting. Alec was drunk on kisses, Magnus tasting so sweet, his smell intoxicating to the werewolf, who had the warlock shaking in his arms. Magnus moaned, Alec growled, sinking teeth into his lower lip gently and Magnus gasped.

 

He had never been kissed like this in his entire life; the heat, the need, pure desperation in Alec's kisses had Magnus drunk already. With each kiss Alec kissed in more energy into Magnus, body heating up and he let out a startled moan when he was lifted off the ground, wrapping his legs around Alexander as he slammed him into the wall and Magnus moaned again, Alec's lips on his neck then, licking. It was crazy, Magnus tasted so good, gently nipping at the skin and Magnus took in a deep breath, his fingers sinking into Alec's back, clutching on him as Alec was giving extra attention to his delicious neck, panting like crazy. Magnus cracked his eyes open and he then snorted when he saw Alec's tail waggling like crazy, trying to hold back his laughter, but in the end, Alec pulled back, giving him one final kiss on his lips and then let him down. 

 

“Wow,” said Magnus and Alec was red as a tomato. Did he do good? Nervously, his tail dropped down and he was chewing on his lower lip. He hoped it was as good for Magnus as it was for him. “Alpha kisses are no joke, huh,” commented Magnus and Alec cleared his throat.

 

“Did-did I do okay?”

 

“Okay?” asked Magnus and laughed. “It was out of this world, silly,” joked Magnus and Alec's ears perked up in excitement, tail waggling like crazy again and Magnus laughed. “Good boy,” said Magnus and patted Alec's head, who giggled.

 

“Can I eat you some more?” was Alec's next question and Magnus leaned up, kissing him again, both happily giggling in between the chaste kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> If you liked it leave a comment:)


End file.
